


Happy Ending

by grettama



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, The Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia is defeated and Nico di Angelo spent his next three days at Camp Half-Blood in the infirmary, under the supervision of Will Solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so satisfied with the fifth book!

Nico di Angelo could swear that Will Solace had this special ability to force someone to do what exactly he wanted. And it was even way stronger than Piper McLean’s charmspeak. Or maybe that special ability only worked for Nico.

Nico let out a deep sigh from his mouth while he could only lay down on his room in infirmary because the son of Apollo forced him to swear that he would lay still. Not on the Styx River though, but Nico was sure that if he broke his promise, Will’s punishments would be a lot worse than what could happen if he broke a swear on the Styx River.

Will had forced him to stay in infirmary for the next three days because he wanted to make sure that Nico was really okay and stopped him to do any Underwordly mojos. Even Will managed to put him in a private room just for himself and for gods’ sake it was really unnecessary.

“I won’t let you slip away,” said Will after he brought Nico some nectar and sandwiches, enough to made butterflies in Nico’s stomach gone crazy. “And, gods, you really need to eat more. Now, eat. Doctor’s order.”

“Don’t you have another patients to take care of,” said Nico while he reached one of the sandwiches. He appreciated Will’s concern of his weight, but seriously, he could eat without being watched. Will’s presence made him nervous.

“Don’t worry. Just eat. Just think that I’m invisible,” he replied as he sat in a chair next to Nico’s bed, watching Nico eats with his pale blue eyes.  He wore his usual Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt, cutoff shorts and flip-flops. He was so handsome, indeed, but intimidating? No. And even Nico wondered why he couldn’t just punch Will in the face and went back to his cabin.

Nico let out another sigh and eat in silence, did his best to think that Will Solace wasn’t really there, watching him with his gorgeous appearance.

There was a knock on the door and Jason Grace’s head popped out from behind the door. He had this wide smile on his face. “Hi, Nico—“ he tried to say something, but before he finished his sentence, Will got up from his chair.

“No visits allowed,” said Will, coldly.

Jason gasped, looked at Will with disbelief. “But—“

“ _No_.”

Jason wanted to argue when Percy Jackson appeared next to Jason.

“Hi, Nico!” Percy said, “I brought you some fruits!” he showed a basket full of apples—thank gods it was not pomegranade. Since Nico told him that he used to have a crush on him, Percy suddenly being really nice towards him. Maybe Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, asked him to do that, but Nico could see Percy’s sincerity in his green eyes. But now, anything about Percy didn’t give any vibes to Nico’s heart and that was a good sign. He moved on.

“I said, _no visits allowed_.” Will had walked over to Percy and Jason, guarding the door, preventing Jason and Percy to enter. And somehow he reminds Nico of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano’s dogs, Aurum and Argentum.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Percy said, “The others patients can receive visitors but Nico can’t? Come on, Will. We won’t kill him. I just wanna give him some apples. You know, to balance his diet.”

Nico rolled his eyes and hold back his laugh, tried to finish his meal first or Will would forced him to stay in infirmary for another three days.

“It’s okay, Will,” said Nico after he finished his first sandwich quickly. “It’s just Jason and Percy. They’re harmless.”

Will wasn’t so sure at first, but he finally let the two demigods enter the room. They gave Will a reassuring smirk, which actually looked not-so-assuring and sat down on Nico’s bed. Percy put the basket of apples on a desk next to his bed and gave him a sorry smile. Percy had been doing that since Nico admitted his feeling.

“So, when will you leave infirmary? We kinda need to talk about the renovation of your cabin,” said Jason.

“He is not leaving at least untill the next two days,” Will answered.

“Okay, I can wait. Meanwhile Percy can talk to Annabeth about the design.”

Percy nodded. “Why are you here anyway? You seem fine to me.”

“I need to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t do any Underwordly stuffs. Another that, and he will disappear into Oblivion,” Will answered for Nico again, and Nico can sense worried in his tone.

“Well, he can just stay in his cabin and Piper and I can keep an eye on him,” Jason offered. “You got a lot of patients, Solace. I can take care of Nico.”

Will gave Jason an intimidating look. “ _No_ ,” and even Jason and Percy realized the overprotective tone in his voice, made butterflies in Nico’s stomach once again gone crazy. “He needs to be watched for twenty four hours, and you _can’t_ stay in his cabin for twenty four hours. Meanwhile in here, I can always watch over him.”

Jason couldn’t argue to that, and Percy broke the silence. “Are you suddenly Nico’s boyfriend or what?”

Will folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at Percy as if Percy had challenged him into a duel. “Yes, _I am_. So now, GET OUT. He needs to eat and rest.”

The look in Will’s eyes was enough to scare both the son of Poseidon and Jupiter to flew out of the room, while it left Nico speechless.

Will sighed and close the door behind the two demigods, then back to his seat next to Nico.

“Finish your meal, di Angelo,” ordered Will, but Nico didn’t move.

“Are you serious?”

Will raised one of his eyebrows. “Of course. I brought you those sandwiches to be eaten.”

“No, not about the sandwiches,” said Nico quickly. “I mean about being my, uh, my—“

“Boyfriend?” cut Will. Nico nodded slowly. He knew that he’d been feeling something towards the son of Apollo for the last few days—because actually Will’s presence was the reason why Nico could move on from Percy—but he also knew that he couldn’t get his hopes up too high. He had encoutered Eros, and he was sure enough that Eros could break his heart once more time without even feeling guilty. Eros might actually _enjoyed_ it.

“You really are dense, Nico,” said Will again. And before Nico could proceed, Will had leaned in to eliminate the gap between them and landed a soft kiss that gave electrical sensation over Nico’s body.

_His first kiss_.

When Will finally backed away, Nico was frozen.

“Just in case your dense brain still doesn’t get it,” said Will in his soft voice with a smile on his face, “Will you be my boyfriend? Because I already had this huge crush on you since I saw you lead Hades’ army to help us out in Battle of Manhattan.”

Nico could only blink, but then his sense came back and he nodded. “Yes.”

Will grinned widely. “Great, now, eat your sandwiches so we could cuddle for the rest of the day.”

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan.**

“You said you had a _crush_ on me.”

“Past tense, Percy. I moved on.”

“ _I don’t believe you moved on from me that fast_. Am I that unattractive?”

Nico could only roll his eyes. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper and he were in the middle of renovating Hades’ cabin to please Nico’s taste and Percy chose that time to confronted his new relationship with Will Solace.

“Don’t be a narcisstic bastard, Percy. I said you’re cute, but you’re not my type.” Nico answered, made Annabeth, Jason and Piper burst out of laughters.

Percy gasped in disbelief. “You had a crush on me for _years_. How is that possible? What do you mean with I’m not your type?”

Jason put his arm around Nico. “Stop it, Percy. You—“

But before Jason could finish his sentence, there was a rough and angry cough sounds from behind them and Jason quickly made some distance from Nico, grinning to Will Solace who had appeared suddenly with _no-I-am-not-messing-with-your-boyfriend_ look all over his face.

“No more skinship with Nico, Grace. You’ve already hugged him once and Percy,” Will glared at Percy, “It’s too late to regret your denseness. You are with Annabeth, Nico di Angelo is _mine_ ,” and with that, Will pull Nico closer for a deep kiss, made Nico’s heart filled with butterflies while he could hear Piper and Annabeth whistled in the background.

His father was right. He could be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so feel free to let me know where I've messed up orz


End file.
